Mercy 2
by UltimateNinja98
Summary: Bill thinks fondly of Sookie on a restful autumn day, but a visitor has other plans for him...


Mercy, Part 2

Written By UltimateNinja98, All characters by Charlaine Harris

A harsh wind was blowing outside, rustling the golden gray leaves of the autumn. Bon Temps was just

coming into Fall, and the beautiful rustic surroundings only made the small houses and southern locales

stand out even more. One house that always stood out though, was the newly renovated mansion that

stood in the center of a graveyard. It belonged to a man named Bill Compton, and the house's long,

stone pillars near the entrance, and ornately carved windows hinted that it had been built quite some

time ago. Bill had been in Bon Temps for only eight months, but he had come to enjoy his stay. The

warm Louisiana weather and laid-back denizens had been most accommodating to him. But what really

made his visit worthwhile was a girl named Sookie. She was a cute girl, about 5'8'', and had long blonde

hair and sturdy legs. She was also very voluptuous, and caught his eye immediately. She worked as a

waitress at a place called Merlotte's bar. She had been staying in his house for awhile, after that

horrible ordeal that had just happened in the town. You see, Bill was a vampire, and Sookie was a

telepath, but Bill was glad that Sookie didn't find him strange like everyone else. The ordeal that

rattled the town so bad was a Maenad attack, an ancient greek demoness that could incite orgies

by her will and was very, very, hard to kill. But that was over now and Bill was glad to have Sookie by his

side, in his bed infact, of the very house that had been the Compton's for so many decades.

Sookie put on a tight, white shirt, and some long, dirty blue jeans, and kissed Bill on the cheek,

and left the house in a flash. Bill was very handsome with long, dark sideburns and chin length black

hair. He had a strong jaw and bushy eyebrows, and sad, yet vibrant eyes that had seen many horrors

over the years. All that Sookie said before she left was "Sorry Bill, I gotta go to work at Merlotte's! I'll be

back at 12:00!" She was gone, and Bill was left in his house, all alone. He was wearing a a dark blue polo

shirt with a small collar that wrapped around his chest very snuggly. He had on black cargo pants and

men's loafers, and liked to keep a thin gray belt around his waist. It was six o clock and the sun had

already went down for the night. So he decided to take a quick stroll around his mansion, eagerly

awaiting the time when Sookie would arrive and he could ravish her once more.

" Oh Sookeh, I will marry you one day!" Bill thought to himself, and decided he would take a quick nap

Inside. But before he could, a shadowy figure dashed behind him, knocking him down.

"Ugh! Who is therah?"Bill said. Bill was not amused, and he would kill anyone who tried to loot his

mansion or disturb his peace. Bill quickly got up and turned around, gazing at the graveyard near his

mansion, but no one was there. The only things visible were the thing, strong trees swaying in the

wind, their branches clawing at the sky and mocking Bill for his misfortune. Bill turned around and

walked back to his house, his feet slowly kicking up dust as he moved into the doorway.

"Oh No!" Bill let out a cry of surprise.

The figure in the graveyard was there again, this time the figure's arm was wrapped around Bill's neck,

forcing Bill's arms behind his back. The figure shoved the tip of a stake near Bill's back, and whispered in

His ear, "Invite me in!"

So Bill quickly caught his breath, struggled to break free of the assailant's grasp,

and said, " Please, would you kindly come into my home!"

The assailant quickly threw bill into the house, and watched as Bill fell flat on his face, and threw the

stake at Bill's legs, letting out a small chuckle. Bill was clearly aggravated by now, and whoever had

attacked him would pay the price! It had to be a vampire for such an odd request to enter his home.

Bill turned around, hate in his eyes, and to his surprise he saw Eric, laughing like a Hyena, and clapping

his hands.

" Eric, why on Earth…" Bill said. Eric was in a tight black tanktop and blue speedos, his package bulging

out of his swimwear and his ass cheeks barely fitting in the small piece of latex.

"What the hell are you wearing Eric!" Bill was infuriated, and he had a mind to grab that stake on the

ground and shove it in Eric's chest. "Relax Bill," Eric said in his usual monotone, but sexy voice. I just

came back from a pool party with some very attractive women. "

" I do not care about your circumstances Eric!" Bill said with an icy tone. Just get the hell out of my…

"Ah ah ah," Eric said, quickly running up to Bill in a way that only vampires can, and pressed him against

one of the stone walls of the house, putting his face up to Bill's. Bill could feel Eric's breath on his chin,

and shuddered a little, an unusual feeling tingling all over his body.

"You will not ask me to leave, for I am your sheriff," Eric gazed at Bill with deathly cold blue eyes, his lips

almost formed into a snarl. His wet blond hair was getting in Bill's eyes, and Bill tried to push Eric away,

but Eric was too ancient, too strong for Bill.

"Sookeh is not here Eric, so you should come back anothah time," Bill growled, ready to fight Eric if he

had to. " He punched Eric in the face, but Eric seemed unfazed, and then he took another shot to his gut,

and Eric just seemed slightly annoyed. He pressed his body harder against Bill's.

"I am very fond of Sookie," Eric said. He was lying. He could care less if Sookie was alive or

dead. " But I need something from you Bill, something only two vampire men can experience!"

Eric had a sly grin on his face, and Bill suddenly became very quizzical.

"Are you trying to say.." Bill suddenly looked like a deer caught in headlights, hoping his manliness

would not be put at risk.

" Why, Yes, that is what I'm saying, Bill," Eric cooed, licking Bill's lips until Bill's fangs appeared.

"No Eric, please, do not ask this of meh!" Bill was frightened, frightened that he would lose

all of his valor and pride of Eric were to sleep with him.

Eric grabbed Bill by his throat, looked him deep in his dark eyes and said, " Give yourself to me!"

Eric rubbed bill's crotch with his free hand, feeling the large and hard erection that had been slowly

rising. Eric gave Bill a deep kiss, his fangs sliding across Bill's tongue, and Bill and Eric's tongues touched,

slowly at first, then fast and vigorously. Bill then had a look of melancholy on his face, but then seemed

to feel no remorse, and sunk his fangs Into Eric's neck, drinking a pint of the vampire's thousand year old

blood.

"That's right Bill, drink your fill," Eric laughed, knowing that he had won. Eric quickly took off his black

tanktop and threw it on the floor, and Bill quickly licked his chest, smearing the blood he had just drank

All over the vampire's abdomen. Bill was liking this new feeling of lust, and was feeling adventurous,

So he pulled down Eric's blue speedos and then put all of Eric's manhood into his mouth. Eric let out a

deep moan and Bill's fangs seemed to get sharper, as he steadied Eric's cock into his mouth and sucked

as hard as he could. Eric started to rub his nipples and and tilted his head back, as Bill put his hands on

Eric's hips and pushed Eric's erection deeper into his mouth.

"Mmm, yes, just like that Bill, you are truly a pro!" Eric was in heaven, and Bill kept sucking him in and

out, in and out, until he could taste eric release deep into his throat. Eric gasped loudly in ancient

Swedish, and Bill's hands grabbed Eric's cheeks, and pulled him closer, making sure every inch of Eric

was down his throat.

"Well Eric, you have mah thanks, you taste truly delicious!" Bill said, moving his mouth out of Eric and

licking the tip of Eric's head, making sure none of Eric's juices were lost. Bill was grinning from ear to

ear, and looked like a kid in a candy store.

" Oh, by the way Bill, I brought along my human lover, Lafayette" Eric smiled at Bill and then turned

around to see Lafayette walking into the old mansion, completely naked and looking mischievous.

Lafayette looked sleek and masculine, all makeup left at home by Eric's request, and his muscled body

and chiseled ass shined in the light of the house. Lafayette walked behind Eric and gave him a hug, then

smiled at Bill, " Well hello, Sir, you are looking mighty fine today," He was referring to the semen

smeared all over Bill's mouth, and Bill simply blushed,"

" I'm glad you could come. Any friend of Sookeh's is a friend of Mine!"

Bill stood up and swallowed the last of Eric, and then Eric gave Lafayette a sensual kiss, putting his hands

behind Laffy's head and sticking his tongue deep in his mouth. As Eric was finished kissing him,

Lafayette slapped his ass, and then turned to Bill and slowly took off his black cargo pants and brown

loafers. " Oh no, I couldn't possibly," Bill was slowly starting to become apprehensive again, but quickly

relaxed when he felt Lafayette engulf his manhood with his soft lips and mouth. Bill's muscles flinched

all over his lean, hairy body in ecstasy.

Lafayette sucked Bill's thick, pale dick in and out like a pro.

" Oh God…please no..oh..Lafayette!" Bill's eye's rolled into the back of his head and his fangs glistened

in the light.

Bill started to rock his hips in time with Lafayette's sucking, and started to wiggle his ass to get as deep

as he could down Lafayette's throat. Eric got behind Bill and squeezed his ass with a strong fist, causing

Bill to moan a little. He then ripped off Bill's dark blue polo shirt, exposing his hairy chest and rippled,

southern muscles. He then tugged at Bill's tighty whities until they snapped off, and then Eric threw

them to the ground.

All three were completely naked now and Eric pressed his body against Bill's. He slid

his arms under Bill's armpits and grabbed his shoulders, holding him into place while Lafayette sucked

him like a lollipop.

" Oh God, Oh…Oh…please, no…forgive me Sookeh!"

Bill moaned loudly as Eric sank his teeth into Bill's

shoulder, drinking Bill's tangy and sour blood. The blood from Bill's shoulder splattered on the ground,

and Bill was tilting his head back, so he could feel Eric's breath closer to his face. Eric started to spoon

Bill, sliding his head between Bill's cheeks very slowly, and rubbed his stomach against Bill's back to

make him feel more comfortable. Bill's arms were outstretched to either side while Eric held him in

place, and Bill finally let out a deep moan as Lafayette sucked every drop out of Bill's body. Bill's body

shook in pleasure and Lafayette stood up, giving Bill a deep kiss so that he could taste himself.

Bill smiled and kissed Lafayette back, and then Lafayette licked Bill's fangs.

Lafayette looked at Bill with one eyebrow raised, a devilish smirk plastered on his beautiful dark face.

" I think this southern gentlemen needs to be pleased to the limit, what do you think Eric?"

Lafayette said, putting his hand to his chin slyly, in a questioning manner.

" Why yes, lover, I think you are right," Eric chimed in, letting go of Bill and turning to him with a

a serious expression on his face. Eric looked down at Bill's erection and grabbed it gently with one hand,

and then caressed Bill's chest with the other. Nothing else needed to be said.

"Oh yes sir, please fuck me Eric," Bill looked at Eric pleadingly, his fangs almost hidden by a sad

expression that would appear on his visage if he were denied. Lafayette walked to the side of Bill and

kissed him, and then grabbed Bill's pale ass, and said, " He can't hear you Billy."

" I ASK YOU, PLEASE, MY SHERIFF! FUCK ME!"

Bill almost shouted it, and then looked embarrassed, hearing the passion and lust in his voice.

Bill half-heartedly regretted it, and looked to the door to see if he could make a quick getaway.

His body was saying yes but his heart was saying "No!"

Eric then pulled Bill to the ground and positioned him so that his ass was right next to Eric's groin, and

And then Eric grabbed Bill's medium length black hair and spit some blood into Bill's ass.

" Your wish is my command," Eric sighed in Bill's ear. He then motioned for Lafayette to get behind him

and Lafayette kneeled down behind Eric, and said, " Fuck that vampire silly!"

Bill began to masturbate his dick in anticipation of Eric, and felt the iron hold Eric had on his hair.

He could feel Eric's soft thighs rubbing against his ass, and his hole was spread wide, ready to accept

all of his sexy sheriff. The windows in the mansion seemed to shine light on the three, and the old

furniture and stone gray walls seemed to be watching, waiting for it to happen. The fireplace crackled,

and the rug carpet seemed to shake.

"Oh God, ERIC!" Bill yelled, as Eric pushed his long, meaty dick into Bill's soft ass. Bill started to squirm a

lot and Eric could feel anger and resistance but he just tugged on Bill's hair harder and Bill calmed down.

"Relax Bill, it only hurts for awhile," Eric said, rubbing Bill's back as he felt Bill's anus slowly accept his

cock. Bill leaned down so his back wasn't in Eric's way, feeling Eric pound into the soft muscle of rings in

his body again and again. It hurt like hell, but Bill could slowly feel a tinge of pleasure deep within his

abdomen.

"Mercy Eric!" Bill felt Eric's slender cock in him, wedged deep in his tight anus.

" Oh God Eric, you are gonna rip meh into two,!" Bill was breathing heavily, blood and sweat coming out

of all parts of his body. Eric paid no mind, and simply pushed himself deeper into Bill, his stomach

muscles exhaling in and out. He was so deep in Bill the only part of his manhood you could see where

some blond pubic hairs.

"Euuggh," Bill gasped, feeling like he was being punished for something, feeling Eric slide into him

again and again, the walls of his anus shaking in pleasure. Eric then moaned to Lafeyette, asking him

to enter him. Lafayette agreed, and slid his long, dark meat into Eric's ass, making the blond vampire

sheriff squeal like a schoolgirl.

"Mmm, yes, Lafayette, this pleases me greatly!"

Eric's sky blue eyes seemed to glaze over as he was sandwiched between the two men, one vampire,

one human.

" Ohh Eric, why, why do you ask so much of me!," Bill moaned, pleasuring his manhood faster and

faster. He could feel Eric finally hit his prostate, and Bill let himself go, pushing his body as close to Eric

as he could, grabbing Eric's thigh with his free hand, holding Eric in place.

" My Sherriff, you are truly AMAZING!" Bill shrieked, sounding like Sookie on one of her more lustful

days.

" Give it to me Eric…Ohhh, Ooooh, Ohhh YES!"

Eric was fucking Bill like a jackrabbit and Bill's ass was high in the air, jiggling with each thrust.

Bill was in so much pleasure he forgot how much he hated Eric and wanted Eric to be in him for

eternity.

Lafayette pushed his body closer to Eric, and began kissing his neck, his nipples rubbing against Eric's

back. Eric let out loud gasps of pleasure, speaking in a language neither he or Bill understood.

(Probably old Swedish) Eric's face began to change, to his lustful, demonic, vampire face, that he only

had when he was experiencing unbearable ecstasy.

His _true_ vampire face.

Lafayette was slightly frightened, but kept humping Eric, the sound of his groin hitting Eric's ass cheeks

making an audible 'flap' sound.

Eric shrieked monstrously, moaning loudly and speaking erratically.

" OH, OH OH!" Eric was about to cum into Bill, so he surrendered his body to Lafayette, making sure

He could feel all of Lafayette inside him hitting his prostate. His lean Viking body was shaking.

Eric roared, letting all of his juice flow into Bill's ass as Bill let out a gasp of " Oh God Yes," feeling Eric

cum deep inside him.

"Mmm, my sheriff, you are truly worth of your title to meh!" Bill squeaked, laying his forehead against

the hard wooden floor, Eric releasing the grasp on his hair. Bill then started to masturbate furiously,

feeling Eric still inside him, dripping, pulsing. His tongue was hanging out of his mouth, his fangs fully

revealed.

He then heard Lafayette orgasm, whispering sweet nothings into Eric's ear as Eric moaned

"My love" in Swedish. Bill was about to cum, the veins in his dick throbbing, his dick head shaking.

When they all heard the door to the mansion suddenly unlock, previously locked by Lafayette.

" No it cannot be!" Bill thought, turning his head to stare at the door, watching the handle move

uncannily and the click of it ringing in his ears.

" Bill!" I'm home early from Merlotte's!" Sookie said, a sweetness and freshness in her voice. She had

Been given a small raise by Sam, and was ready to celebrate with Bill. As she was swinging open the

door, she saw Eric and Lafayette look up, staring at her with shame and surprise, but before she could

organize any of this in her head, she stared at Bill, bent over like a whore and Eric balls deep inside his

ass.

" Oh my God!" Sookie literally lost her breath.

Bill's stomach retracted and he let out a large moan as cum started to gush from his manhood,

spilling on the floor as Sookie watched in horror. He was sweating heavily and his erection was sticking

horizontally into the air.

" Bill, what the fuck is this? Sookie screamed, mad beyond belief.

All Bill could say was, " Sookeh, forgive me!"


End file.
